Trick or Treat
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: crossovers galore, posting here cause most of my readers are here... just a little Halloween party... ^_~


**_Trick or Treat_**

(I know I know… real original for a Halloween fic but I couldn't think of anything)

By Yanagi-sen

PPBS fic (I'm not even going to think about how many crossovers are in this thing _ )

Usual disclaimers apply.  All characters belong to their respective creators.  All members of the Sisterhood belong to their muses, obviously since we are basically slaves to their every little whim.  The plot, if there even is one… belongs to me.  This is not intended to be a serious work… or even a good one.  It was written for the amusement of myself and hopefully my readers.

Warnings: shameless use of bishounen from several series, said bishies in various stages of undress, mild language, insertion of several friends alter-egos, any number of 'in' jokes that might not make sense to others, oh and multiple references to sex… of the yaoi kind ^_~  And for the version that is NOT on ff.net… a rather healthy dose of blatant, explicit smut to celebrate the holiday.  ON ff.net, sorry… but due to new regulations imposed because some parents would rather use a computer than a babysitter, you get a censored version.

AN: This fic takes place in the PPBS, aka Yanagi's Pocky-Proof Bomb Shelter, a haven for bishounen where they can supposedly get away from fangirls and villains and anything else that might harass them, it also provides a convenient place for bishies to hang out and 'bond'  *wink wink* 

Cast of Characters: (to avoid confusion) members of the Sisterhood: Yanagi, Kiki, Koe, Yachii, Ami, Miki, Ikari, honorary sister E-sama

Bishies: (in order of appearance) Shuuichi (Gravitation), Duo and Heero (Gundam Wing), Omi and Nagi (Weiss Kreuz), Nuriko, Tasuki and Chichiri (Fushigi Yuugi), Youji and Schuldich (WK), Hiei and Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho), Crawford and Ran (WK), Ken (WK), Tsuzuki and Hisoka (Yami no Matsuei), Hijiri (YnM), mention of various members of the cast of Cardcaptor Sakura.

Finally… on with the fic!

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE…"  Shuuichi came running down the hallway, a very scary dark shape chasing him, carrying a very very LARGE and shiny scythe.  As the pink-haired bishounen passed by the security desk, another dark shape jumped over it, landing right behind the fleeing boy and crashing into his pursuer.  The two forms went down in a tangle of limbs as Shuu-chan disappeared around the corner, yelling for Eiri.

"Oof… Awe Heero… you ruined my fun."  The hood fell back, revealing a pouting Duo, who then pulled his beloved scythe to him to check the blade for scratches.

"Hnn… you shouldn't be chasing him."

"I wasn't going to hurt him… just scare him a little."  He took a closer look at his lover.  "Um… Heero, aren't you going to get changed?  I mean… the guests will be coming soon and you want to be in your costume."

"I am in my costume."

Duo sweatdropped.  Heero was dressed in a green tanktop and black spandex.  "Um… You know how much I like you in spandex… but the point of a costume party is to dress up as something."

"I am."  The security-chief of the PPBS stood and went back around the desk, checking the monitors.  

The violet-eyed boy shook his head and stood, settling the black robe and cloak around him and leaning his scythe against the wall.  "I'm afraid to ask… but what are you?"

"A Gundam Pilot."

"I know that… what are you for Halloween?"  Heero just looked at him.  Duo sweatdropped again and fell into his seat behind the desk.  He shook his head with a sigh.

**

Omi hummed to himself as he set the band on his head, he secured it with a couple bobby pins and pulled some of his blond hair around to cover the plastic.  He used some of the Halloween makeup he had bought to paint a few whiskers on his cheeks.  He tugged a little to make sure the ears wouldn't fall off and that the pink bow was straight, and took a look at his reflection in the mirror.  The costume was perfect he decided.  His feet were covered by soft, pink, ballet-like slippers, white stockings stretched up to just above mid-thigh, where they were clipped to a garter belt around his waist.  On top, he was wearing the pink teddy he had received last Christmas.  There was a white satin ribbon tied around his slim neck, attached to it was a large golden bell.  The teddy fell to just past where the thigh-highs stopped, so if he raised his arms the exposed flesh of his legs would show, and just maybe a bit of his pink satin bikini briefs.  Also attached to his waist was a white velvet tail, that hung down behind and matched the cat ears on his head.  The pink satin bow in his hair completed the ensemble.

He smiled and addressed his reflection.  "You are one SEXY Hello Kitty."

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Nagi stood in the entry, glaring.  "Omi… I'm going to kill you."

**

"Hi Ami-chan, long time no see… hey… you look great, babe!"

"Don't call me 'babe."

Duo sweatdropped.  "Okay… sorry… but the costume looks great!"

Heero shook his head.  "Baka.  Got any weapons tonight?"

Ami held up her hands.  "I have these… claws…"  She smiled, "And fangs."  She leaned over and drew a small dagger from her boot.  "And this, and this."  She pointed to the whip on her belt.

Duo smirked.  "I don't think the costume parts count… the other stuff though…"

"Hnn… you know what will happen if you use them, ne?"

She smiled widely, "I'll only use them if I am attacked."

Duo flipped his braid out of Heero's reach.  "The Sisterhood's party is down in the secondary lounge, it's all set up, you can go right in."  The girl grinned and moved off down the hallway.  The other young man meantime had managed to get a hold of Duo's leash, err… braid and pulled the boy back down into his seat, which was currently Heero's lap.  The God of Death didn't protest much…

**

The snacks were set, the decorations hung, the music on low.  The main lounge and game room were all ready for the bishie's Halloween party.  Yanagi took one last look around before heading to the secondary lounge behind the viewing room.  Duo was perched on Heero's lap trying to feed him a piece of chocolate as she came around the corner into the front lobby.  "Hi guys.  Everything set?"

"Yup… I just wish SOMEONE could have come up with a costume."

"Hnn… I AM in a costume."  Both Duo and Yanagi sweatdropped.

"Anyways… I'm sorry you guys got stuck with desk duty."

Duo shrugged.  "Nyah… that's okay.  We're only on till midnight, and besides… this way I get to see the trick-or-treaters.  Ami's here already by the way.  We sent her to the other lounge like you asked."

"Thanks.  Do you have enough candy?"  Duo held up a HUGE bowl filled with all sorts of goodies.  "I guess so… try not to eat too much of it yourself."  The young man dressed as the Grim Reaper smiled and tried again to get Heero to eat the chocolate.  Yanagi continued around to the secondary lounge.  Here too, snacks and drinks had been laid out, but except for a few decorations, the only things different about the room were the six large screen TVs that had been set up.  Comfortable swiveling armchairs had been brought in, as well as a very large satin-covered cushion.  Ami was already settled into one of the chairs, a plate of popcorn chicken in her lap, cup of tea on the small table beside her.  Yanagi waved to her then made sure the TVs were on and hooked up.  She opened the door to the viewing room; here the pictures from the security cameras scattered throughout the PPBS would be transferred into the live-feeds going to the TVs in the lounge.  

Yanagi settled down in her chair before the bank of monitors, a small bowl of white cheddar popcorn and a couple cans of coke nearby.  "Now as soon as the others arrive, the festivities can begin."

**

Residents and guests started to make their way into the main lounge and game room.  Nuriko, dressed in his most elaborate court princess gown was trying to convince Tasuki to dance.  The redhead growled, but that only made people laugh since he was dressed as a pirate.

"Ne, Tasuki… you're a pirate, no da?"  Chichiri asked, looking strangely elegant in his long black wizard's robe and temporarily black hair. (think Severus Snape ^_~)

"Yes he is… doesn't he look cute?"  Nuriko cooed and hung on Tasuki's arm.  Cute wasn't exactly the word for the former mountain bandit's costume.  He was wearing tight black breeches that tucked into black boots, a white, flowing peasant's shirt that left a good amount of his muscled chest exposed, an eye patch that he kept flipping up cause it annoyed him, and a sword was hanging from a wide sash at his waist.

"Well… um… don't you hate water, no da?"

"Yes I do."  The chagrined tone of his voice indicating that the costume choice hadn't been his.  Just then, all conversation stopped as two new arrivals paused in the doorway to be seen.

Youji and Schu were obviously a matched set.  It wasn't so much their costumes that attracted interest… but the almost LACK thereof.  All the blond was wearing was a strategically placed leaf covering his… endowments.  Other than that… from his head to the soles of his feet, he was naked as the day he'd been born.  Schu wasn't much better.  He was wearing a short… skirt, which appeared to also be made out of leaves.  On top he was wearing some type of nearly sheer scarf, obviously to cover the fact that he was wearing falsies.  His hair was unrestrained, falling around his face, in his hand he was holding a bright red apple.

They looked around at the stunned expressions on everyone's face.  Schu smirked.  "Anyone interested in some 'original sin' later?"

**

"Holy shit…"  The sisters and da brudda were glued to the TV currently showing the goings on in the main lounge.  

"Language!"  Kiki admonished the imouto.  Several faces were a little pink as they watched the nearly-nekkid pair move toward the 'dance floor'.

Koe turned toward the open door to the viewing room.  "I sure hope someone is taping this…"  Yanagi waved over her shoulder.

"OOOOOOOh… look… Omi and Nagi are arriving."  Miki was pointing to one of the screens.  She was bouncing up and down, already on a sugar high, creating a rather disturbing sight.  It wasn't every night you saw a hyperactive vampire after all.  "Awwwe… Omi is wearing that pink teddy I gave him… what is Nagi dressed as?"

There was only stunned silence in the lounge.

**

Duo was around the desk and answering the door before Heero could even move.  "Hnn… no more chocolate for him."  The braided pilot checked that his hood was covering his face… and then slowly opened the door, grinning at the eerie groaning sound.  It was great having a bud like Chichiri around to do those little magical touches.  

"Hn… nice costume."

The violet-eyed boy blinked as Hiei just swept past him to go talk weaponry with Heero.  Kurama patted him on the shoulder.  "Don't feel bad.  But compared to the demons of the Makai, you just don't look that scary."

"Well SURE… if you put it THAT way, what's Shinigami compared to a demon?"  He shut the door and looked at the two youkai.  "Cool… haven't seen you in youko form in a while."

Kurama smoothed his silver hair back.  "Well… I figured this is the one night out of the year that I can actually walk around like this openly."

"Looks good.  I see you couldn't get a costume on Hiei either."  

The kitsune rolled his eyes.  "You didn't have luck with Heero, I see."

Duo snorted.  "He says he's a Gundam Pilot."

"I am."

"Whatever… the party's already going, you guys missed the grand entrance by the double-slut twins but that's about it."  Kurama laughed as he dragged Hiei down the hallway.  Duo turned back to his partner.  "Heero… we really need to discuss the concept of a 'costume'…"

**

Omi sauntered into the lounge, looking cute and adorable and not nearly nineteen years old.  (yes I know, consider this post-series)  The blond was beaming, pleased with his Hello Kitty costume.  Trailing along behind him, actually being forcibly dragged, was a very red-faced and embarrassed Nagi.  The poor brunette was obviously distressed by his costume, which closely resembled the outfit worn by the girls who worked for a fairly famous men's club, or a certain aqua-haired, umberella-wielding Schreient member.

Schuldich took one look and opened his mouth as if to laugh.  "Do it and die!"  Nagi's midnight eyes promised that he WOULD carry through on his threat, and even if he didn't KILL Schu… the redhead would probably WISH he did.

Omi pouted.  "You look cute, Nagi-kins."  He wilted a bit as that glare transferred to him.

"I'm going to sit down."  The blond looked after him wistfully, but didn't try to stop him.  It just wasn't wise to piss off the telekinetic when he looked like that.  Omi went to join the small crowd on the dance floor as Nagi gratefully hid in a corner.  The blond found his near twin dancing more or less by himself and joined the young man.

"Shuuichi… I love your costume."  The pink-haired singer made a fairly convincing high school student… and a girl at that.  Though Omi doubted any REAL school uniform skirt was that short.  (if you've seen Gravi remix dj 8 then you know what I mean)

"Omiitchi… I love yours too.  Hello Kitty is a good look for you."

**

"OMG… I think this is going into 'cute-overload'!"  Yachii groaned.  

"Hmmm… dirty dancing bishounen on one side and Adam and Steve recreating the fall from Eden on the other… All we need is some blade wielding psychopathic villain to crash that party…"  Koe smiled evilly.

"No… Farf and Muraki WEREN'T invited."  Yanagi commented over her shoulder.  "Besides… look what just walked in the door…"

**

Crawford paused in the entrance, glasses glinting, a smug smile in place.  He was dressed in snug leather pants, and a dark shirt that was mostly unbuttoned displaying his well-developed torso.  He wore knee high black boots, and carried a matching riding crop.  Combined with his normally stern expression, the effect was one of power, and not a small amount of sex appeal.  When he was positive he had the attention of MOST of the gathered bishounen (and all the sisterhood), he stepped into the room, tugging on a leather strap.  At the other end of the… leash… was one Fujimiya Ran.

The redhead was likewise dressed in leather; the pants were so tight as to appear painted on.  His torso was bare, but around each of his slender wrists was a wide leather cuff, a slender chain connected the two restraints.  Around his neck was a matching leather collar, which was clipped to the leash, held tight in Crawford's fist.  His feet were bare.  He was staring down at the floor in what was for him, an oddly submissive pose.  

Crawford strode into the room like he owned it and commandeered a chair for himself at one end.  Ran knelt gracefully on the floor at his feet.  After a moment, the party resumed but there were not a few glances over at the master and slave.

Unable to sit there and just stare, Nagi got up and made his way over to his former leader.  "Konban wa, Brad."

"Nagi.  I see you let Omi dress you."

The young man sighed.  "Unfortunately."

"Ah.  Slave… find another chair for my young friend."

"Yes, master."

"Crawford… is this like…"  Nagi watched Ran go fetch another chair.

"Let's just say this is part of his training."

"Ah…"

**

Miki looked around… an evil gleam in her eye.  "You know what this party needs…"

"An orgy?"  Ami asked.

Yanagi laughed from the viewing room.  "I don't think it's going to happen without some help."

"Oh no…"  Kiki groaned.

"What?"  Yachii asked while stealing some of Miki's snacks.

"Remember how my muse decided to come along…"

"Yeah…"

"Um… she's missing."

**

Meanwhile, one very mischievous and quite possibly EVIL muse was busy in the kitchen.  "If I put in some rum and some vodka…"

**

(I apologize in advance to Ken fans out there… I really do like him, honest… but it's fun to pick on him in the fine tradition of most Dysfunctional fans)

"Ken… nice of you to get here… what are you dressed as?"  Omi asked his former teammate.  Ken looked like a cross between a biker and something out of a shoujo manga.  The blond couldn't imagine where Ken had gotten glittery lavender dragonfly wings… or why he would wear them with lace-up leather pants and a leather vest.  And was that… lavender glitter in his hair…

"I'm the slut fairy."  Ken struck what he thought was a seductive pose.  Youji and Schu, who happened to be nearby, collapsed in laughter.  "Hey… what's funny?"

"Just you Kenken."  Youji howled.

Omi started to walk away, shaking his head and listening to Ken rant behind him.  "But I'm gay… really I am…"

"Sure Kenken…"

The blond spied a couple more new arrivals.  "Tsuzuki, Hisoka you're here…"  He gasped.  "Hisoka… you and Nagi could be twins!"  The brunette, having heard his name wandered over and stared at the blond shinigami, err bunny, who stared back in shock.  Omi high-fived Tsuzuki and the two of them grinned.

"Don't they just look so cute?"

"TSUZUKI!!"

"OMI!!!"

**

Meanwhile… in the other lounge, several of the girls had their heads together, whispering.  Kiki had wandered into the viewing room to keep Yanagi company.  "That's a little scary?"

"What?"  The Grand High Aneki asked, busy with the monitors and feeds.

"Them."

Yanagi looked out at the plotting sisters.  "I see what you mean.  Ooooh… look at the outside monitor, trick-or-treaters…"

"Awe… they're cute.  Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol… I still think he looks like a chibi-brad."

"LOL… I agree.  Tomoyo… is Meilin in the back?"

"Looks like it.  I think Duo is having too much fun."

"It's HIS night after all.  Um… Kiki… does it seem too quiet to you?"

A furry head with long ears, wearing a Mexican sombrero peeked in the door.  "You might like to know that several of the girls just took off down the hall."

Kiki groaned.  "Oh no… they're on a glomp raid."

The Llama looked confused.  "Glomp raid?"

Yanagi stood.  "Kind of like a 'panty raid' only they go steal glomps from bishies.  The problem is… sometimes they target the wrong bishie; I'd rather NOT have to rebuild the place if they freak out Nagi.  Let's go round up our wayward sisters…"

The main lounge was in chaos when they arrived.  In addition to several sugar-high, super-caffinated fangirls running around the place, there was a mouse cringing in one corner, an orange cat trying not to get stepped on, and in the center of the room… a bull, looking around confusedly.  Yanagi sighed.  "I guess they already got to Yuki, Kyou, and Haru."  She spied Nagi cringing in a corner staring at Yachii as the girl closed in on him.  "ENOUGH!!"

Dead silence.  Everyone knew better when she used her 'teacher' voice.

The Grand High Aneki just stared and tapped her foot.  The younger members of the Sisterhood slunk toward the door.  Yanagi apologized to the bishies and then marched the girls back down the hall.

Amidst the chaos, no one noticed one small muse slipping into the room and refilling the punch bowl, with the concoction she had cooked up in the kitchen.

**

After the girls left, there was a lot of general milling about in the party room.  Kyou had reacted rather strongly when Tasuki stepped on his tail by accident.  Yuki had convinced Omi to pick him up and set him on Haru's back to avoid a similar fate.  Hijiri found Nagi still in his corner, looking a little wild eyed.

"Nagi-kun… you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"How about something to drink?"  Nagi just nodded.  Hijiri saw the full bowl of punch on a nearby table and filled a couple of cups.  He returned and handed one to the bishie bunny.  Nagi seemed to relax as he sipped the fruity drink; in fact he seemed quite thirsty as he drank it down quickly.  "Good?"

"Very."

"I'm going to get some more, can I refill your glass?"

"Sure."

Hijiri was starting to have suspicions about that punch.  Nagi's face seemed to be flushed and his eyes a little glassy.  He didn't think the brunette had much more than him.  Then he remembered that he had been snacking as they talked.  He couldn't remember seeing the other boy eat anything all evening.  "Nagi… are you feeling alright?"

"Fine…"  His response was a little too bright, and he was even smiling a bit.

Hijiri frowned and sniffed the punch again.  It didn't SMELL alcoholic…

"I wonder if Omi wants to dance…"  Nagi tried to stand and fell back into his seat, giggling slightly.

"Ooookay, I don't know who spiked it but you're drunk."

"No I'm not.  It's just fruit punch…"

The violinist laughed, Nagi would die of shame if anyone saw him like this.  Especially Schu… the boy would NEVER hear the end of it.  He looked around.  Everyone's attention was on the three bishounen who had just changed back into their human forms… their very NAKED human forms.  Now was his chance to get Nagi out of there before anyone realized he was drunk and decided to have fun at his expense.  "Hey Nagi… let's take a walk."

"Huh?  Sure…"

He was a little unsteady and Hijiri grabbed his arm to carefully steer him out the door.  He breathed a sigh of relief as they made it to the hallway with no one the wiser.  Nagi giggled again and linked his arm with the other boy's.  "Let's sing Hijiri!"  

"Sing?"

"Sure… you like music…"

"Ah, Nagi… there is a REASON I'm an instrumentalist."  Hijiri started to guide him down the hallway.  It would be the long way around to Nagi and Omi's room, but he certainly wasn't going to take the shorter route THROUGH the party room.

"Oh… that's okay… Schu can't sing either."  He paused outside the entrance to the hot tub/sauna area.  "Hey… want to go take a bath?"

Hijiri blushed as his teenage mind supplied him with a vision of the other boy, naked and wet, his face flushed with the alcohol and heat.  "Um… I don't think that's a good idea if you've been drinking."

"Oh… yeah, I guess you're right.  So what should we do?"  He smiled very sweetly at the violinist.

His mind suggested any number of activities… most of which caused his blush to deepen.  "Let's go back to your room for now… we can… ah, talk…"

Nagi blinked then smiled again.  "Okay."

**

The girls burst out laughing.  "Oh this is great… Nagi is DRUNK!"

"And if you mention it to him there will be a 'miki-shaped' hole in the wall."  Yanagi warned her.

"I would never say a thing."

"Sure you won't…"  Yachii commented, refilling her glass.

"We'll give you a great funeral."  Ami added.

**

Hijiri frowned a bit.  Nagi had started out as a one of those happy drunks.  They had returned to the former assassin's room and the young man had changed out of his costume with obvious relief.  Hijiri thought he was remarkably cute in it, but he could understand that the boy wasn't happy.  Fortunately his own outfit, which resembled the clothes worn by any number of martial arts game/anime characters, was loose enough to be comfortable.  But the longer they sat; the telekinetic seemed to get more maudlin.  "Nagi, why are you so worried that Omi will leave you?"

The boy was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bed.  "Why not?  I mean I'm nobody special."

"Nagi, everyone is special in their own way."

"But…"  He looked down at himself.  "There's nothing special about me.  I'm scrawny, my eyes are too big, and I can never do anything with my hair."

"You're beautiful.  You're smart.  You always look out for others rather than yourself."  He slid off of the chair he'd been sitting in and sat down beside the unhappy boy.  

"I'm not beautiful."

"That's what you think."  Hijiri leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  "But it's the person you are that makes us love you."

Nagi gasped and looked at him.  "You… do you love me?"

The violinist swore mentally, he hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.  And Nagi seemed to be sobering up if he actually noticed the quiet comment.  He tried to cover his slip by throwing an arm around the boy, one that could be mistaken for friendship.  "Of course I love you, everyone does."

"But... but why..."  He didn't shrug off the arm like he normally would, so maybe he was still drunk.  "Why would you love me?"

Hijiri just shrugged.  "I don't have a reason.  Why would anyone need a reason to love..."

"I still don't understand..."

The violinist decided to take a chance, if he was wrong, well… it was only his life.  He brushed a few strands of chocolate-colored hair away from the midnight blue eyes.  "What is there to understand?"  He closed the distance, kissing Nagi passionately.  The telekinetic started to pull away in surprise, then to Hijiri's delight, melted into the kiss, returning it with the same fervor.  The green-eyed boy pulled Nagi around to face him, lightly stroking his back.  He felt the boy lean into the caress, then delicate hands softly running up and down his sides.

Playfully, his tongue darted out to trace the curves of Nagi's lips.  He smiled as the smaller boy whimpered a bit.  Then suddenly the telekinetic was pitching sideways, pulling Hijiri to lay down with him.  The violinist didn't mind this change; he released the young man's mouth to kiss along the slim column of his pale neck.  "aishiteru…' He murmured.

Nagi moaned, obviously enjoying the attention and turned his head to the side, baring more of his throat.  Hijiri complied with the unspoken request, nipping gently when he found a particularly sensitive spot.  He smiled feeling the boy jerk a bit.  "Hijiri…"  Nagi's voice was breathless.  He slid a hand under the loose shirt the telekinetic had put on, feeling the soft skin underneath.  He was pleased by the young man's response as he arched into the touch.  Then he felt the boy's delicate hands slipping inside the top of his gi, hands that were cool and gentle.

He let Nagi push him over on to his back.  The midnight-eyed boy then leaned down to lightly kiss the exposed flesh as he pulled open the sides of the gi.  As the telekinetic dropped light kisses on his chest, his hands ran down the smaller boy's back.  Deciding that they had taken this far enough without some definite boundaries being set, he pushed Nagi away to lie beside him again.  "Nagi… I want to you to really think about what's going on here.  The choice is yours but you need to tell me how far this is going to go.  You say stop I stop."

The smaller boy looked at him, something fragile in his midnight eyes.  "Do you want to stop?"  His voice was colored with sadness.

"God NO… but what about Omi?"  As much as he wanted to make love to Nagi, he wouldn't if it would cause problems with the former Weiss member.

"Oh… he wouldn't mind.  We have an agreement.  As long as we know who the other one is and there is feeling attached.  Hijiri… would you?"

Hijiri smiled and ran is hands down the other boy's body, stopping to undo the drawstring of Nagi's loose pants.  The brunette smiled and laid back so as not to obstruct him.  The violinist tugged the pants off and then straddled him.  He drew the shirt up over the telekinetic's head, but didn't pull it all the way off, using it to pin the boy's arms up over his head.  Hijiri leaned over the kissed the young man anywhere his lips could reach.

Nagi moaned and shifted restlessly beneath him.  His eyes slid half shut as he gasped at the sensations running through his body.  He arched suddenly, crying out as Hijiri flicked his tongue over one erect nipple.  "Hijiri!"

Just then, the door opened.  Omi walked in his eyes widening at the sight.

**

"Oooh… bad timing."  Kiki winced.  Everyone else was glued to the TV showing the goings on in the bedroom, totally ignoring Schu and Youji in the hot tub… with Ran and Crawford, Ken knocking on the door, trying to convince them to let him come in too.  And the screens showing the main party, which continued to get more interesting now that the muse's punch was making its impact.

Their attention was riveted by the image of Nagi and Hijiri making out on the floor… and Omi's entrance.

**

Omi stared at the scene before him, eyes huge.  "I guess you are okay."

The former Schwarz assassin's eyes flew open.  "Omi!"

Hijiri was a little uncertain, even after Nagi's assurance that it would be okay.  He froze where he was perched on the other boy's chest.  "Um… hi Omi-kun…"

The blonde smiled, taking in the picture of his lover sprawled out of the floor and obviously very excited.  He chuckled.  "Hmmm… I guess you found his weak spot, ne?"  He knelt beside them and trailed his fingers down Nagi's bare chest, smiling at the involuntary shudder.

Hijiri, somewhat reassured that he was still alive and didn't have any darts sticking out of him smiled back.  "Hai… his neck is nice too."  Nagi just lay there panting and squirming.

Omi chuckled again.  "Yes, his neck is very nice."  He leaned over, kissing Hijiri's cheek in passing.  "Try his ears too."  He licked and nibbled on one pale earlobe.  With a wry grin, the violinist copied him on the other side.  Nagi moaned helplessly, his fingers clutching at the shirt his arms were tangled in.  The blond taking advantage of the brunette's lack of clothing, reached down to lightly stroke his arousal.  

Hijiri rose and still straddling Nagi's bare chest, started to remove pieces of Omi's costume, taking the time to kiss each section of skin as it was bared.  The prone brunette moaned at the site, but was unable to help, his hands still confined.  The blond just laughed and assisted the violinist out of his own clothes.  The green-eyed boy tugged off the remainder of Omi's clothes.  "You are both adorable."

The blond giggled.  "I think Nagi's more beautiful..."  He ran a hand over the pale brunette's slender chest and winked.  "But I'm cuter."  The violinist laughed and kissed him.

"I'm not beaut.." Nagi was silenced as Omi broke away from Hijiri, the blonde's mouth settling on his.  The brunette moaned, arching up against the boy who had stood to remove his pants then lay back down across his chest.

With a quiet squeak, the door opened again.  "Omi… have you seen Hijiri or Na…"  Hisoka froze in the doorway, shocked.

**

It was too much and the observers ended up laughing.  "OMG… this is like a soap opera."  Koe groaned, and then smiled.  "Now is the perfect time for the knife wielding psycho to appear…"

"NO."  Yanagi protested.  "Now watch the pretty bishies…"

"Did you put in a fresh tape?"  Kiki asked, replenishing her coffee… Alta Grande of course. (The BEST coffee according to Kiki, she wanted to send some to me cause as she said, 'If it's good enough for the Pope, it should okay for my aneki.' ^___^  It's apparently sold over here in Japan, as a gourmet import.  Course… I don't see anything like that out in the middle of nowhere, aka Hirado.)

"Of course I did.  And I have two backups going as well."

"Oh good… we wouldn't want to lose this."

"Oh no… it's going in the archives.  Provided the evening doesn't end now… with Hisoka walking in on them."

**

The blond shinigami just stared at the scene in front of him.  Omi pulled himself away from Nagi's mouth.  "Come and join the fun… we're torturing Nagi!"  The brunette just looked up at Hisoka with midnight blue eyes hazy with passion, panting breathlessly.  The shinigami's mouth dropped as Nagi tried to rock against Hijiri, to get some more friction.  Omi looked down at him and smiled evilly.  "Nah ah ah… not yet…"

The door was still open and Tsuzuki bounded through it.  "Hi guys… oooh… having fun?"  Hisoka just dropped his head.

Hijiri laughed.  "Yup… but… would you mind closing the door."  The blond shinigami shut it so fast the breeze ruffled the papers on the desk.  His taller partner smirked, having imbibed a good amount of the punch as well.  Even Hisoka had drunk a cup which was why he hadn't run as soon as he had seen what was going on in his friend's room.  Tsuzuki smiled, and then pounced on his partner, tumbling them both into the pile.  Hisoka's eyes were huge as he came to rest near the other three.  He didn't try to get away though.  Omi shifted so he could reach Nagi's sensitive neck again.  One of his hands snaked out toward the two new arrivals, caressing and touching whoever he could reach.

Tsuzuki smiled and surveyed the scene as he removed his clothing.  Seeing how Hisoka was eyeing Nagi and leaning shyly into Omi's touch, he chose his 'target'.  Leaving his partner, the older shinigami moved up behind the former Weiss member, running his hands lightly over the boy's smooth skin.  The blond groaned into Nagi's neck.  

Hijiri rose up on all fours, leaning forward far enough to kiss Hisoka.  Nagi protested the lack of contact, especially when Tsuzuki pulled Omi away, turning him around and lavishing attention to the blond archer's collarbone.  Thoroughly engaged in the kiss, Hisoka gasped into the violinist's mouth as he felt a hand grope him through his clothes.  He broke away, looking down to see one of Omi's hands pressing against him, stroking and rubbing, even as he was moaning from the actions of Tsuzuki's lips and tongue.

Bereft of any attention, Nagi bucked, trying to rub himself against Hijiri again.  He struggled to get his arms free, but Hisoka was kneeling on the edge of the fabric.  He twisted a bit before begging.  "Please… someone… oh please…"

Hijiri laughed quietly.  He winked at Hisoka then started to slide down Nagi's body.  He trailed his tongue down the column of the boy's neck, traced the planes of his chest, and then dipped into his navel…

Nagi's breath quickened as he felt that warm tongue on his skin, then the coolness of the air on the damp flesh.  He squirmed as the young violinist rubbed against his body as he slipped down.  His eyes closed tightly as his body tensed in anticipation, he tugged on the shirt and Hisoka helped him out of it.  The empath took the opportunity to divest himself of his costume as well.  Once he knelt again, Nagi reached for the blond.  Involuntarily he screamed, his back bowing as Hijiri took in his whole length in one smooth move.

Omi looked up as he heard his lover scream.  He smirked and focused on Tsuzuki's hands that were running over his skin, teasingly.  He let himself fall back, enjoying the sensation.  "Aaahhhh… that's feels so good."

The brunette smiled.  "You're so cuddly…"  His hand slipped down…  

Omi arched up into the touch on his shaft.  "Mmmmm… you're very good… at that…"

Hisoka leaned over as Nagi reached for him, kissing the boy shyly.  The slender brunette slid his fingers into the blonde's hair as he coaxed the other young man to deepen the kiss.  He stabbed his tongue into Hisoka's mouth, even as he tried not the thrust into Hijiri's.  He moaned again.  Suddenly he broke the kiss to pant heavily.  "Oooooh… Hijiri… if you keep doing… I'm going to… ohhh…"

The violinist reluctantly pulled away.  He gently encouraged the brunette to spread his legs, settling himself in between.  Nagi just lay there, panting, his body vibrating with the tension.  Hisoka shifted his attention to the brunette's sensitive neck, lightly pinching his stiff nipples.  Even this was enough to make Nagi moan, his body tingling.  Hijiri glanced around.  "Where's the lube?"

Omi, realizing that his lover wasn't going to be able to answer, gestured.  "Bedside table."  He gasped as Tsuzuki stroked him roughly.

"Like that?"

"Oooh… yeah, that's it…"  He arched his back.

Nagi, needing to touch somebody, grasped Hisoka's neglected erection.  The blond moaned at the contact, letting his head fall back.  He lightly traced the curves of Nagi's torso with trembling fingertips, smiling at the brunette's needy whimper.

Tsuzuki abandoned Omi momentarily to crawl to the bedside, digging in the drawer.  He came back with an obviously well-used tube.

**

By now, the observers were silent, watching in awe.  Several of the residents, noticing what was happening, had pulled up chairs of their own. The main party may have died down, the participants either passed out from the punch or otherwise engaged, but the viewing group had grown, glued to the screen… and the five-way orgy currently taking place.

"Damn…"  Duo commented from his perch on Heero's lap, apparently his favorite spot for the evening.  "Next year… remind me to fix the duty roster… I need a piece of this action."

"Hnn…"

"Shhhhhhhh…"  Several sisters and residents hushed him.

"sorry…"

**

Tsuzuki opened the tube and squeezed a generous amount on to his fingers before tossing the lube to Hijiri.  He spread the slick substance over his fingers, grinning at Omi.  The blond looked up at him breathlessly.  "Oh please Tsu-kun… say that's for me!"

The man winked.  "Just you wait…" 

**_CENSORED…_**

Hijiri was evil, driving his fingers up into Nagi like that.

**

"Did you…"  Koe asked, without looking away.

"Yes… I checked the tapes; we've got plenty of room left."

"You could make a fortune selling those tapes…"  Duo squirmed on Heero's lap.  

"We couldn't do that to Nagi…"  Kiki protested.

"Still…"  

**

Tsuzuki entered 

**_CENSORED…_**

Nagi kissed the violinist frantically, and then threw his head back.  "Ooooh… I can't hold on much longer… harder…"

**

"Um… Heero…"

"Yeah… room."

The others laughed as the former pilot of Wing upended Shinigami over his shoulder and took off down the hall.  Miki watched them leave with interest.  "Yan-chan… I assume…"

"Yes… the cameras are set up in their room too."

Ami frowned, but never tore her eyes from the screen.  "I'm surprised they let you keep the cameras in there."

"Are you kidding?  Duo installed them…"

**

"Oh god… Nagi... you guys look so…"

"Sexy?"  Hijiri finished Omi's sentence.  He took a deep breath then let go of all control and 

**_CENSORED…_**

Hisoka panted as the final waves of emotion pass through him.  The pleasure leftover from their loving tingled through him.  He pushed himself up off of Hijiri looking down at both him and Nagi.  The violinist smiled at him as he levered himself up, leaning in to share a soft kiss with the blond.  "Thank you."  Hisoka smiled slightly, a bit of a blush on his face and looked down at their last partner.  Nagi was totally limp, he didn't even look conscious.  Hijiri spied a towel nearby and dredging up the last of his strength, reached for the cloth.  Hisoka let himself collapse to the carpet, reveling in the warm and loving feelings surrounding them.

Omi sighed as Tsuzuki slipped out of his body, lowering the blonde's legs to the floor.  The shinigami smirked at the former assassin, and with energy no one else had, got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.  Omi groaned, then rolled over and rose to his knees.  He gently brushed some hair from Nagi's sweaty face.  "Nagi-chan… you with us?"  He got no response.  Hijiri wiped the brunette's face with a clean corner of the towel.  Omi lay a soft kiss on his lover's lips, then looked up and kissed the violinist as well.

Hisoka wiggled his way in next to Nagi and curled up, passing out.  Omi and Hijiri smiled.  "Aaawwweee…"  The blond crawled over to the bed and pulled off the blanket and pillows, dragging them back to where the two boys were already down for the count.  Tsuzuki emerged from the bathroom and ran a damp cloth over the sleepers, cleaning them off and offering another cloth to Omi.  The older shinigami smiled at the two boys.  "They're so adorable."

Omi tossed the soiled cloths to the side to be taken care of in the morning… or afternoon… whenever.  "Hai."  He agreed with Tsuzuki, they were cute!  He spread the blanket over them, and then held up the side closest to him for Hijiri to join the party.  The violinist gave him a sleepy smile and crawled in between Omi and Nagi, curling up around the sleeping telekinetic.

Tsuzuki slipped in behind Hisoka, tugging the blanket up to cover the young blonde's shoulders.  Omi smiled and handed a pillow across to the shinigami.  "Here…"  He laughed quietly; Nagi didn't even wake as he slipped a pillow under the brunette's head.  Tsuzuki shook his head, doing the same for Hisoka.

"This kid sleeps like the dead."

He seemed to be totally asleep, yet Hisoka kicked his older partner.  "I'm not… a kid…"  He mumbled before going back to sleep.  Tsuzuki sighed.  Omi just smiled, and then offered a pillow to Hijiri before laying down fully and pulling the blanket around him.  The violinist snuggled into the blonde's loose hold, warm between him and Nagi.  "Arigato."  Omi just sighed and drifted into sleep.  Hijiri let his consciousness go as well.  Nagi and Hisoka were already too tired to even dream and Tsuzuki lay awake for a bit watching over them all…

**

There was a soft sigh and a general feeling of contentment from those watching.  The few bishies that had joined them wandered off to find their own partners and/or beds.  The sisters and the Llama either departed for home or settled into the guest rooms for the night.  The last few, very drunk residents were assisted to their beds and the PPBS was locked up for the night.  Yanagi and Kiki were the last two awake wandering through the halls and rooms, making sure there was no one passed out in a corner, or lights left on, muses running amok, or anything like that.

"Well, Kiki… what do you think about the first PPBS Halloween Party?"

"I think everyone had fun.  Well, maybe not Ken… whatever happened to him anyways?"

"Brad and Ran took him with them."

Kiki stopped dead in her tracks.  "You're kidding?"

"Nope… Brad mentioned something about him needing some… discipline."

"That's a little scary."

"Yeah."

"I assume you have tapes of what was going on while we were watching the orgy."

"Of course… there's still some popcorn left… shall we see what happened in the hot tub?"

"Sounds like a plan…"

***

^_____^

Special thanks to Ami-chan who helped me rp the five way, it's a lot easier to write if you're not responsible for everyone at once.  Again, this fic isn't intended to be very good at all, it was basically just an excuse to dress them up in silly costumes and have a little fun… some had more fun than others I think.  Anyways… hope you enjoyed!  -Yan

Incidentally… if you are old enough and your fragile mind can handle it, the full UNCENSORED version is on my website.


End file.
